


snow days.

by jedihowell



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: :)))))), Cuddles, Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gays on Ice, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, also im in love with these 2, fiances, i wanted to write something with dog, viktuuri, yuuri is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedihowell/pseuds/jedihowell
Summary: basically it snows in st. petersburg and the two gay babes cuddle inside with Big Poodle Dog™





	

**Author's Note:**

> i used this as an excuse for why i didnt get any sleep last night lmaooo
> 
> also ep 12 ruInEd mE????!??1////??
> 
> and i fuckin love dogs esp poodles i have 2 poodles

Yuuri woke to the sound of the television and the smell of coffee, and if the television was playing and the coffee pot was on, he knew Victor was up. Yuuri had never been much of an early bird, in fact, he was quite the opposite. He sleep schedule did get a little off balance after moving to St. Petersburg with Victor to train.

Sliding out of bed, Yuuri hissed at the cold air hitting his bare legs. He stumbled to the wardrobe, eyes still sleepy, and grabbed a pair of pajama pants.

"Good morning, моя любовь," Victor spoke to the younger male, "Do you want some coffee? Or tea?"

"Ah, no, I'm alright. Let me wake up a bit." Yuuri replied, a slight smile forming at his lips.

Yuuri looked out the window to see buildings covered in blankets of snow, and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Pretty, isn't it? I told you Russia was wonderful to look at in the winter," Victor said. "It's perfect weather for cuddling. Do you want to take a bath and then we can cuddle on the couch? It's up to you."

"Sounds good, I'm always up to cuddles." Yuuri replied, with a smile that Victor swore could light up the entire city of St. Petersburg. 

\---

Victor walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, and Yuuri followed shortly after. They quickly changed into clean sweats and fuzzy socks and slowly made their way to the living room.

Victor made both of them some hot tea, and started a fire in the fireplace to heat up the cold apartment. Yuuri grabbed the warmest and cosiest blankets he could find from the shelves in the coat closet and placed them on the ottoman near the couch, knowing that they would be of use.

"Hey Yuuri, are you ready?" Victor asked, sitting down in the middle of the couch.

"Yeah, one second." 

Yuuri grabbed a blanket and his cup of tea and sat next to Victor, leaning next to him and placing his head on his fiance's shoulder. Victor moved his arm around to hold Yuuri's shoulder, and his other arm to get in a better position to play with Yuuri's hair.

"Victor?" Yuuri asked.

"Hm?" Victor hummed in response.

"I love you a lot." Yuuri stated.

"The sky is blue, grass is green, water is wet. It's kind of obvious you love me, and I love you just as much, if not more."

Yuuri smiled at his response and lifted his head up to kiss Victor on the cheek, a light dusting of pink appearing on both of their faces, followed by small smiles which turned into giggles and butterfly kisses.

Their giggle and kissing fits were interrupted by whining, whining which came from Makkachin, who was jealous of all of the love that was being shared without him in it. Makkachin jumped onto the couch and climbed over to Yuuri, where he gave him kisses and then laid down in both of Victor and Yuuri's laps.


End file.
